Changes Aren't Always Easy
by CrazyTimesAMillion
Summary: Prompt: Pietro is having a hard time dealing with all the changes in his life like school and parental figures and the stress starts to get to him until Clint helps him out. Requested by xXxiloveapplesxXx


**Author Note: Hi guys! I'm bringing you another part of this Adventure series! You guys are killing me with the amount of support that I'm getting for this series, it's fucking amazing. I didn't think that it was going to be this popular, but you guys never cease to amaze me with every part that I add to this.**

 **So this prompt was sent to me by the amazing xXxiloveapplesxXx and I loved the idea. You guys are going to get more parts over the week, because I've gotten over like 30 different ideas for this series.  
**

 **Hope you guys liked this!**

* * *

 _Changes Aren't Always Easy_

 _Prompt: Pietro is having a hard time dealing with all the changes in his life like school and parental figures and the stress starts to get to him until Clint helps him out._

* * *

If there was one thing that Pietro wasn't use to in his life, it was change. Everything had always been the same for him and it had been that way until he turned 10 and lost his parents. That lose had caused everything in their lives to change. For the better? Hell no. For the worse? Most likely. It had caused them to spend four years of their lives on the street.

Ever since that happened, it had always been him and Wanda. They had pretty much lost everything else, but they always had each other. Pietro would be damned if he allowed anything to change that. No one was going to take Wanda from him and he was going to make sure that it never changed. They were all they had.

Or that was how it use to be. Now they weren't so allow anymore. They had Clint, Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel. They were a family and nothing was going to change that. Clint said that he was going to make sure of that. Sure enough, he had kept his promise and after months of staying with the family, it was still the same. According to Natasha, who had become like an Aunt to them after a while, they even had the Avengers.

He loved having it all. Loved knowing that he had a family that would always be there for him and support him. It was something that he had lost so long ago. But the downside to it all? Well, that would have to be the amount of changes that had occurred in the past five months. It was slowly starting to get to him.

He had no problem with them, but most of them were things that he hadn't had to deal with in a long time. Take school for example. He had stopped going at the beginning of their 7th grade year, a year after they had lost their parents. He had been freed from all the stress and worry of it, but now he was thrust right back into it. It was ten times worse than what he remembered school to be.

Then it came to the fact that he had one thing he lost a long time ago. Parents. It wasn't that he was complaining about it, far from it. It was just that he wasn't use to it anymore. He and Wanda had been on their own for so long that they they didn't have anyone to tell them what to do. That was until they had joined what they thought was SHIELD, but that was a story for another time.

He still didn't fully understand the reason behind why the Bartons had agreed to take them in.

* * *

Pietro was sitting at the desk, which was located in the corner of his bedroom, doing homework. To be more exact, it was math homework. The most dreaded subject known to man. Or in his opinion it was. What was the point in half of the stuff they taught? Wouldn't basic math be enough?

Normally he would be done with his homework quickly, but today seemed to be different. He had found himself being stressed a lot more than normal and he couldn't really figure out what it was. Perhaps the stress of school was finally getting to him. That sounded like a logical explanation for it.

A frustrated sigh escaped through his lips, as he chucked his pencil across the room. What he had been unaware of was the fact that Clint had just opened the door and was walking into the room. So when he threw the pencil, he had flew about two inches past his face as it hit the wall, luckily it didn't get stuck or anything.

"Damn kid, what'd that pencil ever do to you?" Clint asked, shutting the door behind him.

Turning his head to look at him, the teenager ran a hand through his silver hair. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated right now." He replied.

"I can see that." He said, picking the pencil off of the carpet and handing it back to the speedster.

Pietro took the pencil from Clint. "Thanks." He said, placing it back on the desk beside his homework.

When Clint noticed the open math textbook on the desk, he understood what had caused the 17-year-old to be frustrated enough to chuck a pencil across the room, but he felt like there was more to it than that. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that math isn't the other reason." He said.

Letting out another sigh, he shook his head. He knew he was going to eventually talk to the other about this, so now was better than never. "I guess I'm just stressed out from everything that has happened over the past couple of months." He answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Clint asked, as he sat down on the foot of the speedster's bed.

"I was just so use to it just being Wanda and I before all this. Before all this, it had always just been the two of us then we met you and the Avengers." Pietro replied, glancing at the man who had basically become his father after only a short couple of months. "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful for all you guys have done, but I'm just not use to it."

Clint nodded, knowing what the teenager was getting at. "I see what you're getting at. You're use to be alone and all, that you're use to it being only you and Wanda, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. Laura and I are here for both of you no matter what." He gave Pietro a smile, as he pushed himself off of the bed and ruffled the teenager's hair.

The other rolled his eyes jokingly, slapping the older man's hand away. "Thanks, old man." He grinned at that, earning himself a look from the retired agent.

"You're lucky I like you, kid." He said, shaking his head as he opened the door of the bedroom. "I'll see you in an hour for dinner."

"See you then." He nodded, watching as Clint left the room and shut the door behind him.

Maybe change wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
